Endymion's memories
by fireash
Summary: Endymion's pov. How he slowly falls in love with the young princess. Through tragedy love will conquer all. Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone I am new at this fanfic business but let me know how you like it. Just so everyone  
  
knows I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters involved. Well I am not one for long  
  
speeches and details so I will get to the story. By the way the first chapter is through Endymion's  
  
point of view.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter one: The first time we met...  
  
  
  
' The ballroom was crowded with dancing couples. Round and round they go.... jeez how boring.   
  
I wonder how long I have to be here. Oh great more people are coming in. Hmmm... the royal  
  
family of the moon. They don't come here very often.'   
  
"Prince Endymion come here please. I would like to introduce you to the royal family of the  
  
moon," the Queen of the Earth smiled at him.   
  
' Here we go again...'   
  
"Right away mother."   
  
"This is King Xavier, Queen Serenity, and their daughter Princess Serenity. And this is my son  
  
Prince Endymion. It is such an honor to have you here tonight. It is not very often we are graced  
  
with your presence."   
  
'Hmmm the princess is kind of a runt. She looks about five. And what a weird hair style.'   
  
As the next dance started the king of the moon picked up his daughter and started to twirl her  
  
around the room. Her laughter seemed to make the room glow. It seemed even the most snooty  
  
of guest could not help but smile at the cute couple.   
  
"Daddy, hehe, go faster please. Yea!"   
  
' What is it about that little girl?'  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Later that night....  
  
  
  
Suddenly a loud scream pierced the night's silence. "Daddy nooooo!"  
  
' That girl!'   
  
Everyone withing hearing distance ran to see what could be happening. The poor princess was  
  
sobbing hysterically. Her father and mother rushed into the room. They told her it was only a  
  
nightmare and to go back to sleep. Princess Serenity kept screaming that her father was going to  
  
die.   
  
' Hrmph! Just because she had a nightmare she had to go and wake me up. Man and I was  
  
having a good dream too.'  
  
Noone thought much about the terrible dream.   
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Endo wanna play!" shouted one of my friends.   
  
"Sure, I gotta get out of this place. Mom keeps introducing me to princesses."  
  
"Can I come too?"  
  
I looked down into a pair of sky blue eyes. They pleaded with me to take her along. ' Well after  
  
waking me up last night I couldn't  
  
get back to sleep.'  
  
"Sorry you are too young!" I told her coldly.  
  
Tears weld up in her eyes. Her face turned beet red and I knew it would blow any minute. So  
  
what else could I do... I ran.  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! No fair I just wanted to play!"  
  
  
  
Later in the evening I had totally forgotten about the little blonde as I returned to the palace. But  
  
as I neared it something dark and evil made me shiver. Something was wrong very wrong. I ran  
  
as fast as my legs could go. What I found turned my blood to ice. The king of the moon was  
  
fighting with some monster while another was holding on to the princess. My heart seemed to  
  
stop as the monster ran the king through with his blade. Princess Serenity screamed. Her  
  
scream was like a soul shattering. Suddenly the whole place lit up like it was day. The cresent  
  
symbol on her forhead glowed with such intensity. Both of the monsters vanished. The princess  
  
ran to her father and grabbed his hand. The king whispered something to her. My parents and  
  
Queen Serenity ran outside. They had felt the power of the princess's moon beam. The queen  
  
ran to her husband in panic.   
  
"My love, hang on!" tears slid down her pale face.  
  
" I am sorry Serenity. You two are my greatest treasures in the universe. I will always watch over  
  
you until the day we meet again."  
  
With that the king breathed his last.   
  
' How can this be? How had a monster gotten through our defenses?'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was raining the day of the burial. Queen Serenity requested that he be buried on Earth. The  
  
king had longed to live on the Earth but his duty and his love were forever on the moon so in  
  
death he would forever rest within the Earth. He received the highest honors that we could give.   
  
As the priest recited his last rites the princess walked up to the casket where her father lay and  
  
placed a single white rose on top. She laid her head on top and started to cry. Her mother picked  
  
her up and held her close. They made a very sad picture. Once so vibrant with life now grief  
  
stricken. She will probably always think poorly of the Earth. We couldn't protect her father. She  
  
was so young...over time she may forget even her fathers face. Life can be so very cruel...  
  
  
  
They left for the moon shortly after. Will they ever come back? Only time will tell.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
End of chapter one  
  
  
  
So like it, love it, or hate it?  
  
I just always wondered what happened to her father. The anime never mentioned him   
  
and the manga implied she never had one. I thought I would include him. Sorry he had   
  
to die so tragically.  
  
  
  
To contact me about the story my address is...  
  
Fireash_19@sailormoon.com 


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go again...2 chapter to Endymion's Memories. Of course I don't own Sailor Moon or it's  
  
characters. This takes place about 7 years after the first chapter. It is still through Endymion's  
  
point of view. Here we go...  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: We Meet Again  
  
  
  
' Oh great another party...don't they ever get tired of these things? Hmmm... there are quite a few  
  
cute women here. Maybe I can get one to dance with me. Hrmph! Kept dreaming Endy. I mean  
  
look at me. I am in that terrible stage where I grew too fast and haven't got the muscles to make  
  
me look handsome. To make it blunt I am downright scrawny. Sheesh! '   
  
  
  
Music swirls around the ballroom. Colors dance in time with the rhythm. The prince sulks by the  
  
throne.   
  
  
  
"Prince Endymion may I have a word with you?" the queen's beautiful face smiles at him.   
  
"Yes mother?" ' Here we go again. Gonna introduce me to another princess.'  
  
" Endy you remember the Queen Serenity right and her daughter Princess Serenity? They finally  
  
managed to come back after seven long years. Please help them feel welcome."  
  
" It is an honor your majesties." he bowed to them. He remembered that their last visit ended in  
  
tragedy. This was the first time he had seen them since. ' I don't blame them. If I saw my dad  
  
murdered in front of me I wouldn't want to come back either.'  
  
The princess smiled at him anded returned the bow. She was cute but she still had the form of a  
  
child. But those eyes...they held a depth of grief. The emotion was gone as soon as it appeared.   
  
Was it really there?  
  
  
  
As much as he tried he couldn't get any of the ladies to dance with him. None that he wanted of  
  
course. Alright so he wasn't exactly filled out and he was a bit clumbsy but still he was a prince.   
  
You'd think most people would love to dance with a prince. Suddenely he felt two eyes on him.   
  
"You want to dance?" Princess Serenity asked.  
  
"What makes you think I want to dance?" ' Of course I want to dance but not with a kid.'  
  
"You keep looking at the dance floor." she giggled.   
  
"Hrmph, I was just thinking how bored I was. I hate balls. But I have to go to them."  
  
She looked disappointed. I felt like kicking myself. Before I could change my mind she had  
  
disappeared. What am I thinking? She's just a little kid. But then again I am not giving her any  
  
good memories of Earth.   
  
"Prince Endymion, what's wrong? You look like you've lost your best friend." a sultry voice said  
  
behind him.  
  
" Beryl, I didn't know you were here." ' Now she's what I'm talking about. Same age, curves in all  
  
the right places, and a killer voice.'  
  
"I wouldn't miss this for the world. You want to dance? It always cheers me up."   
  
He let himself be pulled onto the dance floor.   
  
  
  
Across the room Princess Serenity watched the two dance. She didn't know why it hurt to watch  
  
them so. A tear slid down her cheek as she made her way into the gardens. The smell was  
  
comforting. Her favorite Earth flower was the rose. She was about to go back to the ball when  
  
she saw the prince and the women enter. She didn't want them to notice her so she hid in the  
  
shadows. She watched as the two embraced. ' No I don't want to see this!' The space between  
  
the two closed as they kissed. ' Why does my heart ache so?' She managed to leave unnoticed  
  
by the two.   
  
  
  
' Alright! I managed to dance with her and get her alone. I wonder what it would be like to kiss  
  
her.' He leaned down to close the gap. His lips brushed hers. ' This doesn't feel right! It feels so  
  
cold and it give me the creeps.' He immediately broke it off.   
  
"Umm, sorry I shouldn't have done that. I got to go." and he left her. He could hear her calling  
  
him but he ignored it. He had a sudden urge to take a bath thinking it would wash away the  
  
shadows that had crept upon his soul. He bid his mother a good night and headed for his room.   
  
  
  
As he neared his chamber he heard someone crying. He looked into a room and found Princess  
  
Serenity crying. He felt as if someone had pierced his heart. He hated it when she cried.  
  
"Princess? Are you ok?" ' What is he supposed to say? He don't have a clue when it comes to  
  
girls.'  
  
Her head snapped around. Her sky blue eyes spilling over with crystaline tears.   
  
"Please go away" she whispered. ' Well I do know one thing and that is it is probably my fault.'  
  
"I am sorry about earlier. I am a jerk. If you would like I will dance with you now."   
  
She looked like she wanted to believe him but still a bit uncertain. Slowly she went over to him  
  
and bowed. He returned the bow and slipped her tiny hands into his. She was still crying so he  
  
pulled her closer. She leaned her head on his shoulder and the world seemed to stop. ' This is  
  
weird. My whole body is warm. What is this feeling? Is it because of this girl?'  
  
She seemed to feel his gaze upon her because she looked up at him. His breath seemed to  
  
catch. He felt like someone else was in his body as he slowly leaned down. He didn't expect  
  
what was next. Her lips tasted of tears and honey. But it wasn't just that. His body felt like it had  
  
been hit by lightening. The princess was apparently shocked to because they both gasped in  
  
surprise.   
  
"I guess I better go princess..." and he did the same thing he did 7 years ago...he ran.  
  
  
  
A few days later he watched as the royal family once again departed for the moon. ' What is it  
  
about that girl? Why was her kiss so different from Beryl's?' *Sigh* ' I will never figure out what  
  
makes women tick.'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End of chapter 2.  
  
Like it love it or just hate it? English was never my best subject so forgive me for note writing too  
  
well.  
  
To leave comments my address is ...  
  
fireash_19@sailormoon.com 


	3. chapter 3

Fireash: Well I didn't expect to get any reviews. Thank you. I am glad you guys like it so far. It  
  
will probably be a short fic. But I will finish it.  
  
Responses:   
  
LK19: Ok I will.  
  
Jaganshi-Summoner: Thanks. I am glad you think so.   
  
Tiffany: Wow your review made me very happy. Glad you like it so far. Hope I don't disappoint  
  
you. I dedicate this chapter for you since you reviewed twice.  
  
Well that was all of the reviews. Thanks fanfiction.net reviewers. I didn't get any from  
  
mediaminer.org. Oh well at least you read it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or co.  
  
____________________________  
  
Chapter 3 Happy Birthday!  
  
Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity promised to write each other until their next   
  
meeting. He hoped that he would figure out the strange feelings he had when he was around her.   
  
But alas, law stated that they couldn't be together and so Endymion thought it best to cut her   
  
loose. Serenity was in bliss when she received his letters but eventually the flow slowed down   
  
until she received none at all. She was hurt but being young the pain didn't last long with all of   
  
her guardians cheering her up. The princess wasn't aware of the law.  
  
'Man, finally I am eighteen! I wonder when the party will be tonight? I've actually   
  
started to like them,' the prince smirked. 'That is probably because they girls finally pay   
  
attention to me even if it is just for my rank and looks. I wonder if she will be there? No! Don't   
  
even think about her and those strange feelings. Forget her Endy, she's too young and it is   
  
forbidden for us to be together. Besides it's not like I love her or anything.'  
  
"Endymion!" shouted the king. "Yes, father?" he turned around to look at his dad.   
  
"The guest will be arriving shortly. Since we are short handed please greet them and show them   
  
to their rooms. Here is the list," he handed him a long piece of paper. Endymion bowed and   
  
headed for the entrance to the castle.  
  
'Well I am definitely getting my exercise for the day' he thought after the thirtieth guest   
  
was shown their room. He slowly trudged back to the entrance and wasn't prepared for who   
  
awaited him. His whole body went rigid. Endymion quickly recovered and bowed to the Queen   
  
and Princess of the Moon. The past year had been kind to the scrawny princess. Now thirteen   
  
she was beginning to turn into a woman. Not knowing what else to say, "Let me escort your   
  
highnesses to your rooms." The princess turned her head. She was still a little sad about his   
  
rejection. He sighed, 'Well isn't this just the best birthday ever...'   
  
The queen raised an eyebrow at the exchange. She knew of the law stating there was to   
  
be no marriages between their two kingdoms, but it didn't say they couldn't be friends. The   
  
letters were innocent enough, why had he stopped writing and hurt her daughter so? "So prince,   
  
how does it feel to be eighteen?" she asked trying to fill the silence. She noticed he finally   
  
smiled. "Draining, hehehe, I've been appointed the task of showing all the guests to their rooms   
  
which happen to be scattered all over the palace. You are the thirty first guest to arrive. There   
  
are about 200 more showing up. I will probably faint from exhaustion before the party starts. Oh   
  
here is your rooms. Maybe I will see you at the party, but for now there are rooms to be filled!"   
  
he bowed again and left them to unpack.   
  
"Mom do you mind if I take a walk?" Serenity asked her mother. "Don't get lost and   
  
make sure you are on time for the party." She quickly made her way to her father's grave and   
  
knelt in front of it. "Father, it is nice to see you again. I hope you are well in heaven. I miss you   
  
and wish you were here to guide me. Why did Endymion stop writing? Is it because I am too   
  
young or not pretty enough? And when did he get so cute!?"  
  
That night a tired but happy prince started the first dance of the party with his mother. A   
  
little later Serenity's mom came up to the prince. "Have you seen Serenity? I told her not to be   
  
late, but I haven't seen her and I can't find her anywhere." "Don't worry, I will look for her."  
  
She wasn't hard to find really. When he found her she was curled up in a little ball asleep   
  
in front of the grave. The sight took his breath away. Her tears were like crystals in her lashes.   
  
She looked like an angel. Something in his heart tightened and emotion flooded him. 'This   
  
feeling again! Why her?' He snapped out of his thoughts as a cold gust of wind blew leaves past   
  
him. Can't let the angel catch pneumonia. Endymion gently picked her up and carried her to her   
  
room.  
  
He carefully lay her on the bed and pulled the covers up. He paused and studied her face.   
  
'So beautiful...' Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped in shock at someone being so close.   
  
"Ah, sorry! You were asleep and I thought you should rest. Your mother was worried when you   
  
were late," he jumped back. "No sorry I lost track of time. Is the party over?" "No, it is still   
  
early." "Ok then if you will wait outside while I change we can go back together," she looked   
  
shyly at him. "Alright. I'll wait outside."  
  
Arm in arm they walked back to the party. He bowed, "May I have this dance princess?"   
  
Serenity curtseyed and held out her hand, "Yes." The two embraced and began to dance across   
  
the ballroom floor. 'Just for tonight, there are no laws keeping us apart, there is no age   
  
difference. It is just the two of us and this feeling that has pulled us together since we first met.   
  
If only for tonight you are mine.' With that he surrendered to the feelings that have plagued him.   
  
Their dance didn't go unnoticed. Beryl looked at the two with boiling jealousy. The   
  
princesses guardians swooned. The royal family of the earth looked at the queen of the moon   
  
with worry. They told their son not to get involved and never to fall in love with the princess of   
  
the moon. But none could deny the intensity of love shining from the couple dancing on the   
  
floor. They only had eyes for each other and noone else existed but them at this moment.  
  
When the dance ended Endymion led Serenity to the balcony. Silently they gazed at the   
  
moon. "What does the earth look like from the moon?" he asked her. "It looks like a beautiful   
  
blue marble with white swirls. Why did you stop writing?" she wanted to know. "It is against   
  
the law for us to be together. I didn't want us to fall in love only to be kept apart. If we stopped   
  
seeing each other maybe we could move on and the pain wouldn't hurt so much. But every time   
  
I see you this feeling gets stronger. It is a little early to tell but I think I am falling in love with   
  
you anyway regardless of the laws." She inhaled sharply at his confession but she could tell he   
  
was telling her the truth. "You know even though I am pretty young, I think I love you too," she   
  
smiled. He slowly leaned down as she stood on her tip toes. The prince kissed her lips and held   
  
her close. 'Yes this is the best birthday ever!'  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
End of chapter three. Hope you guys liked it. 


	4. End

Fireash: Hello, sorry it took so long to update but since it was an old fanfic I kinda hit a writer's  
  
block. Sorry it is a short story but it is finished at least. Thanks to everyone that reviewed.  
  
ximena: Glad you like it.  
  
lil-blu-penguin: This is the last chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
Sugar Spice Girl: Thanks for reviewing. Glad you like it.  
  
Well that was all of the reviews since last time.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own them.  
  
Chapter 4: The Beginning of the End  
  
A few days later the moon family once again departed to their home. Endymion felt his   
  
heart sink as their ship faded into the horizon. He knew they could never be together but he also   
  
knew he wouldn't have any other.   
  
Queen Serenity finally told her daughter of the laws that forbid any relationships with the   
  
people of the earth. The princess finally understood why the prince had acted so strangely; she   
  
tried to plead with her mother to change the law. The queen explained that even she wasn't   
  
above the law. The laws were there for a reason, it was why they have had a thousand years of   
  
peace. As much as it hurt her she told her daughter that she was a princess and that she must do   
  
her duty. Many girls dream of being a princess but they didn't understand how heavy the crown   
  
weighed upon their hearts. Never to marry for love only for duty.  
  
The prince got a similar lecture, except his was worse because he knew of the law and   
  
still behaved rashly at the party. There were other reasons besides the law that kept them from   
  
marrying. One was life-span. The moon queen was over a thousand years old. The princess   
  
would outlive him. He would age into an old man while she stayed young and beautiful.   
  
Although they were on friendly terms with the moon they never swore fealty. They refused to   
  
serve them. The earth people wanted to be seen as equals not inferior.  
  
The two didn't care. They didn't understand the force pulling them together but they   
  
didn't fight it. Endymion and Serenity surrendered to the force of destiny. They would teleport   
  
to each other's planet in secret. They made love as if it were the last time. Each trembling with   
  
passion for the other. The laws be damned! Limbs intertwined whispering each others name into   
  
the night sky, the lovers gave only what they could to each other...their body, heart, and soul.  
  
The queen suspected something but she had other things on her mind. Mercury and   
  
Venus reported unusual solar activity and it seemed to be affecting the earth. Evil seemed to be   
  
stirring on the blue planet getting larger as time passed. She didn't know if the earth's royal   
  
family was involved but it had to be taken care of.  
  
A few months later a war erupted on earth. The inhabitants were in chaos. The monster   
  
devouring the planet was called Metallia and was using a woman named Beryl as a pawn. The   
  
earth's military was putting up a good fight but no one knew if they could win. Queen Serenity   
  
didn't want to get involved. Earth wasn't part of her Silver Millennium and they haven't asked   
  
for her help.  
  
The war raged continuously with no end in sight. News came to the moon that the king   
  
and queen of the earth had been killed, and that the generals had been brainwashed by the evil   
  
Metallia. Earthlings were banned from the moon much to the princess's dismay. They couldn't   
  
be sure if they were brainwashed spies from earth. Queen Serenity was worried, for the war was   
  
coming for them and she wasn't sure she was strong enough to defeat the enemy.   
  
Although Prince Endymion was filled with grief over the loss of his family, friends, and   
  
planet, he went to the moon in disguise. He promised that even though the earth was lost he   
  
would do everything is his power to help save the moon from the same fate. There was a ball   
  
being held that night. The moon people didn't know when the war would consume them so they   
  
decided to have one last night of happiness.   
  
Princess Serenity didn't want to attend the ball. How can they pretend that there is no   
  
war. That they will never be touched by it. Her heart ached for her lover. How sad he must be!   
  
His parents killed in battle, his trusted generals turned against him, his people killing each other,   
  
and the decay of his beautiful planet. Slowly she made her way down the staircase. Her mother   
  
told her she must attend if nothing but to give her people hope. As she reached the bottom a   
  
glove hand grasped her wrist. "May I have this dance?" a masked man smiled at her. She was   
  
about to decline and tell him off for touching her till she looked into familiar blue eyes. "If   
  
anyone sees you...." she whispered. "Your mother knows I'm here. Metallia's army is going to   
  
attack the moon kingdom. I am going to fight for the moon. But I had to see you one last   
  
time..." he brought her hand up and kissed it. He slowly lead her to the dance floor. "How shall   
  
I address you my masked hero?" "Tuxedo Mask," his eyes sparkling mischievously.   
  
The lovers knew this may be the last time they embraced so they pushed everything else   
  
out of their minds. They didn't think of the war, the loss of his home, only of this moment. He   
  
led her to the balcony. "Here my prince take this. When you hear our song playing think of me,"   
  
she handed him a star locket, "Please be safe and return to me." An explosion shook the castle.   
  
They looked into the sky. Serenity gasped. It looked like a gray cloud getting larger and larger.   
  
As it neared you could hear their screams of rage. Endymion ran towards the battle field,   
  
drawing his sword.  
  
"Serenity come inside the castle, we must find you a safe place to hide." her mother   
  
shouted at her. Serenity felt a great forbidding in her heart. She did something she had never   
  
done before... she disobeyed her mother. She ran outside hoping to find Endymion. A strange   
  
woman appeared before her, she had red hair and was wearing a purple dress. "Well look who   
  
I've found. Princess Serenity...what does he see in you? You are still a child. If I get rid of you   
  
then he will join me and we will rule together." "You are horrible. Your black heart consumed   
  
by evil has turned you into an ugly old woman. He will never love you!" the princess shouted.   
  
Beryl gathered energy into her hands and flung it at the girl. When the dust cleared she didn't   
  
see the broken body of the princess but an enraged prince standing before her with his sword   
  
pointed directly at her. She tried to persuade him to join his side. "Never! I will never join   
  
you!" Since she couldn't have him no one else will. Tapping into Metallia's power she struck   
  
the prince. Beryl was stunned when the princess flung herself off the balcony trying to reach the   
  
prince. Just as their hands were about to meet she struck them again.   
  
Queen Serenity made it outside too late. She saw the prince and princess floating with   
  
tear drops shining around them. Her palace was destroyed and the guardians Mercury, Venus,   
  
Mars, and Jupiter had all fallen. This was not how it was supposed to end. There was nothing   
  
left to save. 'No! I refuse to let it end like this!' "My daughter I will give you a new future.   
  
One where you can live in peace and find your love. In the name of the moon...Moon Crystal   
  
Power!"   
  
Exhausted Queen Serenity lay on a fallen pillar. 'Two more...' "Luna, Artemis come   
  
here. You two must find the princess. If the evil is released you must train her. Please protect   
  
her." The two guardian cats were sent to the earth as well. A tear rolled down the beautiful   
  
queen's face. "Find happiness," she whispered. She stared at the earth till everything faded to   
  
black...  
  
A thousand years passed in the blink of an eye. In a hospital room a small boy sat crying.   
  
A little curious girl heard the noise and crept silently inside. "Why are you crying?" The boy   
  
looked at the younger girl. "My friend has to leave and I will be all alone again,"he sniffed.   
  
"Well my name is Serena and my mommy just had my baby brother so I got her these roses.   
  
Here," she handed him one, "I will be your friend." The boy wiped his tears and reached for the   
  
rose...  
  
The End  
  
not really but it is the end of my story. Hoped everyone liked it. Even though it was painfully  
  
short. 


End file.
